Truth or Dare?
by ForeverTopaz303
Summary: The Cullens play a revengefilled game of truth or dare. Bella included...DUH! jk! multiple povs!
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

"So, what would you like to do today?" Jasper and I were sitting in our room on the couch. "Well, Carlisle and Esme aren't home, so let's do something fun... I know!! Let's play a game!" I said. "Alice!" Jasper groaned, "You ALWAYS get out of hand when we play any game that YOU come up with!!" He groaned again. "Oh come ONNNNN!!!!" I whined, "you no that is NOT true! You are soooooooo lying!!" I said, knowing that I was lying… not him. But it wasn't my fault!

"Alright, FINE! What could you possibly want to play this time?" He asked dramatically. "hmmmmmmmmmmm…" I thought, tapping my chin with my index finger.

"I was thinking something like… TRUTH OR DARE!" I squealed. "Oh no…" Jasper mumbled. "Well I guess I'll go warn- I mean GET everyone." He teased. "Very funny!" I said sarcastically "I'll meet you guys in the living room!" I skipped downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. Soon, everyone slumped grumpily down the stairs.

"Alice, do we REALLY have to play this?" Rosalie groaned. "I was VERY busy!" she told me. "Oh, with what Rose? Filing your nails?" I asked sarcastically. "No… I did that yesterday! I was straitening my hair!" she ran her fingers through that silky, golden, hair that I had always been jealous of. "Whatever Rose. Let's just start the game! Let's see… we'll go… starting with the youngest! Okay, so Bella, you start!"


	2. Emmett's turn

**Hey yalls!! Sry for the super-short 1st chapter!! I'll try to make them longer!!!**

Bella's POV

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm. Okay, Emmett truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." Emmett said confidently. "Okay…" I thought for a moment, "I know!! I dare you to eat a slice of pizza!" Emmett's jaw dropped, "Ew, That gross, cheesy stuff?? He complained. "Oh come on Emmett! Be a man!" Rosalie teased, punching him playfully on the shoulder. I dialed the number for pizza.

"Ew!!!" Emmett said, swallowing the last bite of pepperoni pizza. "That was the most terrible tasting thing I ever had in my WHOLE life!!" He groaned. "I'll get you for this Bella!" I gulped. He grinned at my response. He started cackling. "If I were you, I would run." Edward joked, putting an arm around my waist. I giggled nervously, he just chuckled.

"Okay Bella," said Emmett, "truth or dare?" I thought I heard Edward whisper 'truth' in my ear, but I couldn't be sure. "Truth," I said with slight confidence; though it sounded more like a question. "Alright, have you ever lied to Edward?" He asked. "Well…" I started, with a glance toward the subject, "maybe… but only once or twice!" Edward looked appalled.

"WHAT?!?" he roared, "I THOUGHT WE WERE ALWAYS HONEST WITH EACH OTHER! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO 'HIS IRRISISTABLE VOICE AND SILKY SKIN MAKES IT NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO LIE TO HIS FACE'?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he recited. "YOU READ MY DIARY???!?!" I screeched. His faced would have probably turned to the color of a tomato if it could. "Well… what else is there to do at night?" he tried to make up for his GIANT mistake, giving me his perfect, crooked smile **(how can a smile be perfect if it's crooked??? Lol jk!!)** .

"I-I-I don't think that's going to cut it this time Edward!" I yelled, still shocked. "Love, I'm sorry!" He sounded pained. I looked at his soft, yet hurt expression. "Please forgive me?" He held out his arms just for me. I barely remembered that there were other people in the room; I fell into Edward's arms. "I'm sorry Edward!" I said, "I'll never lie to you again!" I promised.

Edwards POV

_Wow that was close Edward! _Thought Rosalie _But her DIARY?!? Seriously, how dumb are you??! You don't just go and read a girl's diary! _She lectured me in her head. "Shut-up Rose." I growled. Bella seemed to just now realize that there were other people in the room. "Oh!" she said, sitting upright again. "Ok… um… who's turn?" Bella blushed. "Uh, you pick." Alice said.

"Ummmm," Bella said, looking around, "Jasper."


	3. Go Jasper!

Jaspers POV

"Oh. Let's see… Alice, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." She replied as if everyone knew already. "Ok, I dare you to… Oh I know, you have to prank call Mike!" Alice gasped, "your own wife?! Jazzy I'm shocked!" But Alice went over and reluctantly dialed Mike's number. Everyone listened in.

"Hello?" Mike's high-pitched voice asked.

"Yes this is…Ronald McDonald!" Alice described her voice perfectly. "I'm calling to tell you that you've won… 3,000,000 free Happy Meals that will last you a lifetime!" everyone giggled.

"Oh no way!!!! That is so freakin AWESOME!!" Mike said. I couldn't contain myself. I started rolling on the floor with laughter, along with everybody else.

"We'll drop them off as soon as possible!" Alice shouted over the laughter.

"Hey! You're lying! I can hear people laugh-" Alice hung up. She started rolling with laughter too.

30 minutes later

"Bella! Breathe!!! You need to stop laughing!" Edward shouted. _Jeeze_! I thought_, I think the sugar's finally kicking in!!_' "Oh Bella, why did you eat so many chocolates?!?!?" Edward sighed "I… can't… stop!!!" Bella said in between giggles and gasps for air.

Edward leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Oh…" Bella fainted. "Oops! Bella? Are you okay???!" Edward asked, sitting her upright. "Yes, I think so… Thank you!" She said. "OKAY!" I interrupted, "Alice's turn!"

Alice's POV

"Yes! My turn! Rose, truth or dare?" I asked. "Oh why me?!?!? Dare." She said reluctantly. I grinned. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed. She had NO IDEA what I had planned for her!!


	4. right back at 'cha

**Hey Yalls! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!! ENJOY!!!!!**

Alice's POV

"Alright Rose, I dare you to burn all of your clothes and shoes! Including the ones your wearing now! And you have to wear some of Emmett's clothes with NO improvising!!!" My evil dare went perfectly, as planned.

"WHAT!" Rosalie screamed "I AM NOT DOING THAT! I WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD IN EMMETT'S CLOTHES! No offence Emmett. ARE YOU CRAZY??!" Even Bella looked amused. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

She lunged at me. Emmett grabbed her, pulled her off of me, and pushed her lightly toward the stairs.

"Hey at leas you still have your underwear!!!!!" Cackled Jasper.

Rosalie's POV

I sobbed as i put on one of Emmett's humongous shirts. It went all the way to my knees! I tried to walk downstairs, but i couldn't without tripping over his giant pant legs.

"Emmett!" I called helplessly. Emmett came quickly upstairs. "I can't get down the stairs." I said. He picked me up bridal-style, and carried me down the stairs.

Alice laughed at the sight of me drowning in Emmett's clothes. "Shut up!" I sobbed. Emmett sat down; I was now sitting on his lap with my head buried in his shoulder.

"Hon, its going to be alright!" Emmett rocked me back and forth like a small child. "Okay, Alice truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." She said, and i started to feel better. "YAY! I dare you to go on a date with... Tyler Crowley! AND you have to kiss him!" I said.

"NO WAY!" Alice and Jasper shouted in unison way!" I grinned at them. "So Alice, you better go get ready!"

Emmett started to put me down. "No! I mean... these uh... pants will fall down if you put me down..." I stuttered a lie. He was fine with it, holding me closer.

Alice's POV

"Hey Tyler... You want to...go...go...go..." Jasper hit me on the back, "Oh! Out tonight?" i stuttered. "Uh sure, Ya! I'll pick you up at seven okay?" He said. "Um...Well, my house is like kind of hard to find, so I'll pick you up 'Kay?" I asked. "sure... Bye." I hung up.

I climbed slowly up the stairs, knowing I would have to get to the top eventually. I stepped into my room.


	5. NO WAY!

**YOUR WELCOME!! I updated a soon as possible (cough cough.. within 30 minutes)!!! Like you wanted!**

Alice's POV

I came out of my room wearing a black, knee-length, spaghetti-strap dress. I also wore some new black high heels... I dressed in black as if i were sad, which i technically was. "Awwww! You look so pretty!" Bella admired. "Thanks..." I mumbled. I walked out the door with all the dignity i had left; thanks to Rose, it wasn't much

"Ugh! I HATE Rosalie!" I said to myself as i drove to Tyler's house.

"Thanks Tyler I had a..." I gulped, why me? "Really...nice...time..." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "WOW BABY!" He exclaimed. I turned my back and started walking into the house, but Tyler grabbed my hand, pulled me around to face him, and kissed me DIRECTLY ON THE LIPS!

"TYLER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?" I stormed inside. I ran over to Jasper and hugged him. "I missed you!" I said. "I missed you too..." He said, surprised by my actions. "He kissed me! EWWWW! It was DISCUSTING!" I informed him, wiping my lips off.

"That was my best dare yet!" Exclaimed Rosalie. "Grrrrrr," I said. "Edward's turn."

Edward's POV

"Hmmmm... Jasper truth or dare?" I asked "Uh dare," He said cautiously. "Hmmmm..." I repeated, "I dare you to go to the town's Christmas celebration, and break-dance on the stage in front of EVERYONE!" I said.

"Um...NO!!!! I can't break-dance! And you know I could get arrested for doing that! He yelled. "Yes, I am aware of that...disguise yourself!" I said.

"NO WAY! That is completely unfair!" We argued through the night and Bella soon fell asleep in my arms.


	6. Jasper is awesome!

**Thank u soooooo much for all of your reviews!! I want some more though!!!! LOL! (I know, I tend to brag!! LOL)**

Bella's POV

The next thing I was conscious of was: I was lying on the living room couch at the Cullen's.

I woke up and saw Jasper, sitting with his arms crossed wearing... "My clothes?!?" I said. I looked down and saw that i was wearing Alice's clothes. "Umm...Why is he...? And how did you...?" I asked Edward, gesturing toward my clothes. "Well Jasper needs a disguise, and I didn't Alice and Rosalie did..." He attempted to answer my questions in his velvet voice.

"Oh...Um so... I guess we're going to the Christmas thing?? I asked. He chuckled, "Yes, the Christmas thing." He mimicked before kissing my cheek. "But won't they think its me?" I complained. "Oh silly Bella! You don't live in this town remember? Edward said. "Oh Ya..." I suddenly recalled. _Duh! _I thought.

"Alright Jasper, lets move out!" Edward said enthusiastically. "Right," said Jasper, standing up.

Later at the Christmas celebration...

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year!" A song had just ended and a couple of girls walked off the stage.

"Go now Jasper!" Edward whispered, holding up an empty CD case. "Oh what did you do this time?" Jasper groaned. "Just go!" Edward said.

Jasper ran over to the stage and hopped up just as a rap song started to play. Jasper turned and glared at Edward. "Rap?" I asked curiously, Edward just shrugged.

Watching Jasper was hilarious! He was spinning on his head and doing awkward dance moves that i couldn't IMAGINE Jasper doing! When the song ended, He jumped off stage, and started running, more like sprinting, back to his house. Edward picked me up and followed, actually caught up to, Jasper and everyone went back to the Cullen's.

"Oh man! That was FREAKIN HILARIOUS!!!" Shouted Emmett, hitting Jasper on the back.

"Well, its over now, and its my turn! Edward, truth or dare?" said Jasper. "Dare." Edward said with no hesitation.

Edward's POV

"Ok Edward, I dare you to run into a church, during a wedding, yell 'I OBJECT!' and run up and kiss the bride!!" Jasper said proudly.

"WHAT!!!?" Bella yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS HER?!? WHY ME??!" I shouted over Bella's hyperventilating. "Bella calm down!!!" I said, "I'll do it quick! It'll be over before you know it!" I told her.

"FINE! Everyone in my car NOW!" I roared...What had gotten into me?

We drove to the church and everybody got out of the car. Everyone went to the side windows, and I went to the front door of the chapel. "Ok lets get this over with!" I said to myself.

I burst through the door, "I OBJECT!" I shouted. I ran up to the front and kissed the bride. "OH..." She sighed and put a hand over her heart. "WHO IS HE?! WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled the groom.

"Uh...No one! Bye!" I ran out of the church and jumped into the car, Rosalie was driving. "That was unreal!" She giggled. "Whatever Rose, c'mon, lets go!" I said anxiously.


	7. an

**Hey Yalls… do you think I should stop the story here?? Or should I write more?? I need to know if my story is good. Review me your answer!! I really want to know the truth!**


	8. the kiss

**OMG!! It is amazing how many reviews I got! I didn't even think my story was that good! But I guess I was wrong… again… well just to let you know, I NEED IDEAS OF TRUTHS AND DARES!!!!!!!!! So if u could help me out there….. I would really appreciate it!! So here it is, the 7th chapter!**

Bella's POV

We went back into the living room and formed the same circle as yesterday. "Edward…She wasn't a…good…" I started, and then blushed. "What is it Love?" Asked Edward. "Do you think that the bride… I mean… this is kind of an awkward question…but… you know, I was just…wondering?" I babbled on.

"Well I don't think I can answer that question…" He said. I was shocked. " What??! Why not?" I said. "Well because you haven't even gotten to the question yet!" He said, humor deep in his eyes.

"Oh… Well I was wondering… do- do you think that bride was a good kisser? Better than me?" I muttered quietly, slightly embarrassed. "Oh Isabella! Of course not! How could you ever think that?!" He said, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my head slightly. "She also was nowhere NEAR as pretty as you dear," He spoke softly, before kissing me lightly. "Oh… good!" I said, I was back to being cheerful again.

"Well I guess its Emmett's turn!" I said, knowing that Emmett probably couldn't make anyone do anything ad bad. He looked big, but he was too sweet!

"YA! FINALLY!" He shouted.

Emmett's POV

"Ok truth or dare Rose?" I asked. "Dare," She said. "Ok I dare you to kiss me!" I said.

Rosalie walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her. Her hands tangled delicately through my hair, her lips moved slowly against mine. I couldn't believe that I actually deserved someone as beautiful and stunning as Rosalie. I was the first to pull out of the kiss. I looked into her soft, light topaz, eyes. "Thanks." I said, she smiled. I sat down along with her, one hand still wrapped around her tiny waist.

Bella's POV

I'd never seen Emmett and Rosalie kiss before. _Wow _I thought, I didn't know so much passion could be put into a kiss just for a silly game of truth or dare… Their the perfect couple… "My turn again," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the mood.


	9. another an

DON'T FORGET!!! I NEED IDEAS! TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS!!!!!!!!


	10. SORRY! GO!

OKAY! So, check out my new and improved version of truth or dare PLEASE!!!! I didn't like the way this one was written, so I re wrote it!!! (All the same stuff, just different format-ish)

--ForeverTopaz303


End file.
